


Cutting Free The Past

by shoyousugar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friendship, Haircuts, Moving On, Oneshot, Trauma, blake and jaune are friends and you can’t take this from me, i’m wholly convinced they got their hair cut together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyousugar/pseuds/shoyousugar
Summary: Blake and Jaune cut each other’s hair in V7.I am convinced this is what happened.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Blake Belladonna, they’re friends
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Cutting Free The Past

“Hold still!”

“I’m sorry, it just tickles!”

Blake chuckled dryly as she grabbed another lock of Jaune’s hair, carefully cutting away at it with the broken piece of gambol shroud. (She tried to keep her composure as she held onto it, the last time she had pulled the broken blade out she had frozen then switched it to its gun form.)

Jaune wriggled again but this time Blake pulled back entirely, causing him to turn and pout at her. “I’m trying not to, I swear,” he said and Blake had to sigh, she was already halfway done with cutting his hair, she should at least finish the deed. She thought he looked much better with his hair cut short like this, much better than the scraggly look he had before.

“ _Fine_ , you better hold up your end of the bargain.” She smirked and moved forward. Jaune took that as a sign to turn back around and smiled at her in the mirror. “You know I will.”

She continued on, carefully slicing away at blonde strands of hair, letting each bit fall onto her new jacket which she was using to shield his hoodie from the falling hair. She knew how much that hoodie would mean to him now and that he would be devastated if it got dirty. Blake began to finish up, giving his hair a once over and trimming the backside of his head with the blade, thinning out the hair at the bottom. She nicked him by accident, a tiny droplet of blood staining his hair.

(Her bottom lip quivered as she suddenly had flashes of the blade covered in blood, his hair stained red from using it to cut his hair. There were too many memories she would rather forget.) 

He smiled at her in the mirror again and said, “Don’t worry, it’s just a little cut.” He must have saw her panic and she mumbled an apology. Taking a quick step back to discard the blade (she needed to get rid of it, it made her feel nauseous) she walked around Jaune to get a better look at his hair. She was right in her previous thought, he was much more handsome like this. She smiled and leaned forward to take her jacket off of him, letting him stand back before she shook it out. 

He leaned forward to inspect himself in the mirror, biting back a smile as he played around with it. “You did a great job with this!” He said, laughing happily. When he stood up straight she was distinctly aware of the height difference, even with her heels on. It was the same with Yang, so much taller than her. But Yang being taller was strangely appealing, Jaune just made her feel tiny.

( _Not in the way **he** used to make you feel small_, she reminded herself.)

“ _Okay_ ,” he said, disrupting her thoughts. He pulled the chair out and casually took the jacket from her. “You’re turn.”

Blake gulped and sat down in the chair, letting him place the jacket over her and pretending that he was a real barber. He kept making stupid expressions as if he was contemplating something and she had to laugh. When Yang make’s stupid expressions like that they normally come with some sort of joke. Jaune just pulls faces.

He reached over for her blade narrowing his eyes as he grabbed at one end of her hair. “You want it to your shoulders?” The way his voice pitched in the end indicated that it was a question. She nodded, tonguing her cheek. She waited in anticipation, in fear. She wondered how it would look in the end. Jaune brought the blade to the hair at the side of her face and her eyes were blown wide.

(She could smell the blood from it, wanted to be sick from just the thought. Was there still blood on it? She was sure it must be clean. Yang had cleansed it under the waterfall, expertly thumbing out the dried up parts with her prosthetic.)

He hummed to himself and pulled the blade back. “Maybe it’d be better with mine...” he leaned over to the side and tossed the broken gambol shroud, picking up his own sword instead. He unsheathed it and Blake was less fearful than before, but still undoubtedly nervous.

Jaune tugged on her hair and began to measure the length against her, trying to judge where to cut. Once satisfied, he brought the edge of the blade to her hair. She closed her eyes and forced herself to stop watching him in the mirror. Blake was so nervous. But when the blade sliced through her hair, _she felt it_...

It felt _amazing_.

This feeling of being so light and free had taken over, like she had finally let go of everything before. He continued on, slashing away at her hair, remeasuring then cutting again. With each lock of hair that was cut loose she began to feel happier, a sudden rush of euphoria when it all fell away.

(She felt silly for hesitating about this, but then realised it was only natural to feel nervous.)

Blake’s eyes slowly fluttered open and was met with... _the new Blake_ she supposed. Jaune took the jacket off and shook out the hair, a mimic of what she had done previously and reached out to grab the broom they had taken out of one of the storage closets. She was still shocked at what she was seeing, where she used to see long strands that tangled in with one another was replaced by shorter ones... that would still tangle together but that was hardly a problem.

She ran her hand through it, relishing the feeling of its length, loving the sight of how expertly cut it was. How the length was measured to perfection... She locked eyes with Jaune in the mirror and smiled happily.

“Do you like it?” He asked, one eye half closed as he winced in preparation for some sort of complaint. Instead Blake giggled and nodded, nearing her twenties and still acting sixteen. “It’s great Jaune... _thank you_.” His face lit up at the praise. In truth she thought it looked a little flat but she could always fix that herself. “Did your sisters teach you to do this?”

He grimaced and nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.” She laughed at that. Jaune began to sweep up the hair on the ground into a neat little pile.

Blake inspected her hair again and wondered if Yang would like it- _the rest of her team as well but_ -

“I think Yang would like your hair too.”

She blushed, had she said that out loud? Jaune looked at her, his smile remaining but an eyebrow was raised quizzically. She hadn’t said that out loud, he was just making a passing comment. “What makes you say that?” She was genuinely curious of his opinion.

“Are you kidding me? She’s your partner, she loves everything about you!” He laughed.

She had to fight to stop herself from blushing deeper.

Jaune dumped the dead hair into the small garbage can, leaning the broom against the wall. They both ended up back at the mirror again, both of them messing around with their hair and moving it around to suit themselves. “Thanks again for doing this for me,” she said and he nodded in recognition. “Thanks to you too, I’m fine with cutting other people’s hair but I’ve never did it to my own.”

Satisfied that his hair looked good enough for his standards, he grabbed his sword and walked over to the door. “I better go get my gear, I’ll see you at the briefing.”

“Right, I’ll see you later.” They waved to each other slightly as he left. Blake decided she better get fitted into her own gear as well. But she did still catch herself looking at her hair over and over as she got dressed. Blake couldn’t deny that she loved her new haircut, the free feeling of having it so short, loved the gentle way it bobbed and swayed with her movements.

She tossed the remnants of her broken gambol shroud into the trash as she went on her way to the mission briefing. The complete new and improved Blake didn’t want anything to do with that anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys, idk if this’ll flop or not but I just love the thought that the two of them are friends. And I’m also convinced they cut each other’s hair in V7 because idk why not.


End file.
